fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Dragon Slayer Magic
Metal Dragon Slayer Magic (金属の滅竜魔法, Kinzoku no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic, which utilizes the element of , which is a material in form of an element, compound, or alloy, typically hard, opaque and shiny, with good electrical and thermal conductivity. Being considered as similar to its , Metal Dragon Slayer Magic is a superior one, because it is Ancient Generation Dragon Slayer Magic and the primordial version of all metal-based Dragon Slayer Magics– the one, which unites them. This kind of magic represents the might of one of the basic elements, even though metal can be considered as a part of earth-natured element. Due to its rarity even in terms of Dragon Slayer Magic, Rokuro Kuroichigo is the sole known user of this Magic, the one from the First Generation Dragon Slayers. Description Overview Metal Dragon Slayer Magic is a sub-type of ancient Dragon Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Dragon Slayers. This magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon are, granting them various characteristics that are typical for a Metal Dragon. Metal Dragon Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control metal and/or metal objects from any part of their body, which can be used in melee combat or other purposes. This Magic grants them the ability to change parts of their body (or the entirety of it) into metal, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes. Metal incorporated in this type of Magic is different from a standard Iron and/or Metal Magic, because of incredibly heightened abilities. This Magic relies around the use of metal for both offense and defense, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance; in order to increase their defensive power, the user is capable to cover their body with metal, eventually ending up in both drastically increasing of their defensive power and heavily boosting their offensive power. With previous mention of keeping transformation in different shapes, Metal Dragon Slayer Magic is quite versatile Magic. In addition to its differences with usual Metal Magic, the metal produced by this Magic is stronger than normal one, and is capable of rendering some physical assaults useless. Changed Physiology As it was said earlier, Metal Dragon Slayers like other Dragon Slayers, have changed physiology, which is suiting the Dragon's one. First of all, it must be said, that the user becomes totally invulnerable to the metal element. The user's lungs become capable of spewing metallic sparkles and particles, rather than usual metal, the user's skin gains a protection against the metal as scales of Dragon. Moreover, they attain the ability to consume external sources of metal to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength; they are immune to most types of metal due to their capability of nullifying metal-based attacks by literally chewing them and eating them. However, the user can’t eat their own metal to reinvigorate themselves. In the case of Metal Dragon Slayer Magic, the user is able to consume metal is somewhat like a gift; unlike its cousin, Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Metal Dragon Slayer can eat a plethora of different irons, metals, even steel, etc. Moreover, they can attain more power, with eating clear and unclear metal, in other words, if Metal Dragon Slayer will eat platina, they will attain the most healthy state, while eating the usual iron will not so powerful. As there are some metals, which are of "higher" caliber, than Dragon Slayer's Metal, for example, God Slayer's Steel/Metal. In order to consume such metal, the user must do a self-nullifying of their Magic Power, which will grant enough room to consume and even use such kind of metal, but such process is known to be quite had and therefore damage the user, while they will try to do it. The final note in quite different physiology is that the body of Metal Dragon Slayer is more adapted for absorbing such elements as carbon; as metal-affinity Mage, they have a much bigger quantity of ferrum element within their body, which can give them the upper hand with some of their Spells. However, consuming carbon is still toxic for them, but Metal Dragon Slayer is still the person, who will receive less damage from it, than others. Element's Traits It was said earlier, that the metal, which is incorporated in this Magic differs from standard metals. The generated metal can be manipulated in a wide variety of way. It is also known, that there are several ways to master and increase the power of Dragon Slayer's metal element. Nowadays there were discovered several phenomenon of "upgrading" the user's element with the utilizing of chemical elements. This usually results in achieving specific Mode, with which Dragon Slayer can got the upper hand in the battle. This phenomenon is known as Steel Mode. If Metal Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of absorbing carbon and mix it with their metal, they will gain the steel attribute to increase their attacking property; however, this process is a risky one, because carbon is toxic to the human's body. On the other side, with proper trainings and utilization, Metal Dragon Slayer can almost fully nullify the drawbacks of carbon absorbing. In short, the addition of the natural element changes the composition of Dragon Slayer's spells, allowing the user to deal enhanced damage and/or break through defenses that their metal could not. Also, as the phenomenon of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic is occurring, the Metal Dragon Slayer is capable of achieving it. If Dragon Slayer with metal element is somehow capable of successfully eating a Shadow Magic or shadow element, they will enter Dark Steel Dragon Mode, as it seen with Rokuro Kuroichigo. In this form, the metal and shadows will fuse and the user's attacks will possess the properties and destructive ability of both elements, i.e. slicing attribute of the user will significantly increase, while they will also able to hide themselves in shadows and become intangible. Subspecies Abilities *' ' (錬鉄の金敷, Rentetsu no Kanashiki): coming soon... *'Illegal Change: Multiscale' ( , Irīgaru Chenji: Maruchisukeiru lit. Dragon Slayer's Forbidden Internalized Magic Art: Multiple Elements Dragon Power Altering Morphology)" coming soon... *'Silver Claimer' (シルバー・クレーマー, Shirubā Kurēmā): coming soon... *'Mercurian Rush' (メルクリアン・ラッシュ, Merukurian Rasshu): coming soon... *'Magnetic Field Control' **'Iron Sand' (砂鉄, Satetsu) **'Electromagnetism' (電磁気, Denjiki) Spells Basic Spells *'Metal Dragon’s Roar' *'Metal Dragon’s Scales' **'Metal Dragon’s Hard Fist' **'Metal Dragon's Ripping Claws' *'Metal Dragon’s Arms' **'Metal Dragon’s Club' **'Metal Dragon’s Sword' **'Metal Dragon’s Lance' ***'Metal Dragon’s Lance: Demon Logs' ***'Metal Dragon’s Harpoon' *'Metal Dragon's Barrage' *'Metal Dragon's Industry' Intermediate Spells *'Metal Dragon's Blood Clad' *'Metal Dragon's Blades' *'Metal Dragon’s Drizzle Sparks' Advanced Spells Dragon Slayers Secret Arts *'Karma Demon: Metal God Sword' *'Karma Demon: Metal Spiral' **'Additional Attack: Karma Demon: Flying Spiral Sword' **'Additional Attack: Karma Demon: Flying Spiral Drilling Power' *'Karma Demon: Demonic Steel Slash' Dragon Slayers Secret Arts' Revision *'Karma Demon: Metal God Phantom Sword' Alternative Modes Steel Mode Steel Mode ( , Suchīru Mōdo lit. Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Steel Modification) Upsurge Upsurge ( , Appusāji lit. First-Generation Dragon Might Rising) Dragon Force Dragon Force ( , Doragon Fōsu lit. The Power of Dragon) Dual Element Dragon Mode Black Metal Dragon Mode (黒金竜): coming soon... Aura Synthesis Aura Synthesis (霊気の合成, Reiki no Gōsei lit. Synthesis of Spiritual Energy) Sigurðr Sigurðr ( , Shigurudo lit. Dragon Slayer Heroic Garments) Dragon Emergence Dragon Emergence: Rukaenmasura ( , Doragon Emerugansu: Rukaenmasura lit. Surge of Dragon: Ancient-Generation Dragon Battle Avatar: Dark Carnage Dragon Prince) Trivia *This article was approved by Perchan. *The author created this article because he will need it for his new plot series, which would be created later. Also, the author was slightly inspired by Alpha-chin's rush for Slayer Magic articles' creation. *Originally, this Magic was named as Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法, Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō). However the author didn't want to have a heavy influence from canon and be original, so he renamed it according to his own inspiration from } (Chinese: 五行; pinyin: Wǔ Xíng), which also known as the Five Elements. In Wu Xing, Metal (Chinese: 金; pinyin: jīn, Japanese: kin) is the fourth phase of this philosophy, is the decline of the matter, or the matter's decline stage; from that, the author decided, that it would be a great idea to name his article like this, having both similar and different mechanics with its canonical counterpart. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Metal Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction